Sentimientos escondidos
by Rose B. Evans
Summary: ¿Qué dirian si remontaramos a los momentos en que McGonagall era una colegiala? ¿y si descubrieramos el porque de su supuesto odio a Sybill Telawney?..y su amor a Horace Slughorn..¿Minerva se jugará por su amor?..si lo quieren adivinar, entren!
1. Porque?

Hacia calor, y minerva, maldiciendo por lo bajo, seguía caminando y hablando sola

**Es mi primer fic!! Espero que les guste!**

Decepción

Hacia calor, y minerva, maldiciendo por lo bajo, seguía caminando y hablando sola.

-¡maldito! Es la última vez que le perdono algo a elphias!! Solo me uso para sacar mejor nota en transformaciones!! Siempre lo mismo!!

Seguía caminando y maldiciendo que no se dio cuenta de que acababa d chocaron un chico alto y robusto, con pelo de paja, que le sonreía a un grupito de chicas que lo miraban como si fuese la creación de lujo de una pluma de azúcar en la vidriera.

-¡hola horace! Dijo minerva, de repente interesada por este.- ¿Cómo va todo? pregunto tontamente

-¿y a ti que te importa? Dijo augusta slyter, una compañera de aspecto audaz que siempre se unía y era la capitana de todos los clubs de fans de los galanes de hogwarts y experta en duelos, ya que se había peleado más de una vez con otra chica por el más bonito de la escuela.

-ehh...Bien ¿por? Contesto horace con una mueca de disgusto y confusión.

-por que me preguntaba…si es que querías…bueno ya que se acerca el baile de navidad...bueno...-

-¿quieres que valla contigo? Jajaj! Ya quede con Sybill!-dijo horace con una cara medio rara, como si se arrepintiera pero intentando disimularla.

-ah...bueno...no hay problema…solo…ya veré que hago-dijo minerva sonrojada.

**EN EL CASTILLO**

¿¿Como pude ser tan estupida??

Estaba con todo su grupito de descerebradas fans y a mi se me ocurre ir a preguntarle!!

¡¡a quedar en ridículo!!si tiene a todo el colegio colado por el!!

Seguro estaba con alguien!!-seguía diciendo minerva desesperada en su habitación de griffindor. En ese momento entro su compañera de cuarto, dorea, que se estaba besando con su novio, charlus potter.

-bueno charlus, nos vemos mañana, te amo!- dijo despidiéndose con otro beso mas.

-bueno, adiós- dijo este y se fue dejando a su novia con una sonrisa medio estupida en los labios.

En ese momento, dorea se percato que su compañera estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa minny?¿paso algo con elphias? Juro que si te hizo algo iré y lo acogotare bien a lo muggle!!- dijo dorea como apretando a alguien en el aire.

-no, no es el- dijo minny secandose las lagrimas- por lo menos no en este momento, didy.

-y entonces quien?- pregunto con cara preocupada a su amiga.-quien te hizo llorar de esta manera?

-ho-ho-race- dijo minny entre sollozos.

Didy se levanto de inmediato, aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas a Horace Slguhorn.

Su manera de hacerse e buenito con las chicas de su curso, en especial a su amiga minny. Ella estaba bastante atraída por el y hoy que haba decidido decírselo, este le había roto el corazón. Ella tenia que hacer algo!

**EN LA HABITACIONDE LOS HOMBRES**

-en serio! Me enamora de dorea!- dijo charlus.

-si, claro, ya se que estas colado por ella, pero...eso es amor?

-te lo aseguro! Dijo charlus.

Estaban charlando sobre chicas y eso derivo a la novia de charlus, dorea lawert, la chica más bonita y popular de su promoción.

Entre charla y charla escucharon algo que retumbaba en los escalones y de repente sintieron una explosión y su puerta quedo reducida a un montón de cenizas; tras ese escándalo, apareció dorea, con los ojos brillantes por el odio.

-debo ir a la sala común de slytherin ¿me acompañan?

-claro!! ¿pero no habría sido mas fácil golpear la puerta?- dijeron los chicos enojados

-si, pero sino los sylterianos iban a ganarse toda mi violencia y...la verdad no me gustaría quedar toda manchada de sangre de serpiente, no lo creen?- dijo didy furiosa y altiva.

-te sientes bien? Pregunto jack, el mejor amigo de charlus.

-solo porque no me has viso con la adrenalina sobrecargada quiere decir que estoy mal? Apresúrense y vístanse, vamos dentro de cinco minutos- dijo dorea bajando presurosa de la habitación.

-y es tu novia...-dijo jack

-LOS OIGO!!

Dorea fue hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.-caramelo de chocolate- dijo

La dama se abrió refunfuñando-a estas horas!! Como molestan!

-ya cállese, que por algo es un retrato!!- dijo didy furiosa.

-déjela, hoy no es su día- dijo charlus saliendo por detrás de su novia con cara de preocupación.

-pues tampoco el mió!-dijo la dama gorda-si tardan mas de una hora, los dejo durmiendo en el pasillo!-

-no tendrá que hacer eso dama gorda!- dijo jack siguiendo a los otros dos.

Esta seria una larga noche.


	2. Para eso estan lo amigos?

En la cama, minny sollozaba casi ya sin darse cuenta de que habia empapado la almohada con sus lagrimas mientras se le venia a la cabeza la imagen de Horace y Sybill besandose con desenfreno enfrente de ella

En la cama, minny sollozaba casi ya sin darse cuenta de que habia empapado la almohada con sus lagrimas mientras se le venia a la cabeza la imagen de Horace y Sybill besandose con desenfreno enfrente de ella..no, simplemente no podia permitir eso..debia hacer algo..pero no sabia que. Para colmo didy se habia ido hacia horas con el pretexto de darle las buenas noches a su novio..y las cosas seguro habian terminado bajo las sabanas..asi que se tenia que arreglar sola.

Se durmió pensando en que podria hacer para que Horace le prestara atención..quizas Didy le prestara la falda corta que uso el año pasadopara enamorar a charlus..y con la corbata desarreglada..quizas! no podia! Era prefecta! Ayy! Que difícil era elegir! Cabeza o corazon??.

Lo tenia que intentar..alguna vez romper alguna regla..todo seria por su amor..

**-se la imaginan?? Yo noo!-**

Dorea caminaba presurosa por los pasillos del castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad de charlus. Iba a matar a Horace! Como se atrevia a lastimar a su amiga?? La habia destrozado el corazon!..mientras pensaba sobre cual era la mejor manera de desmenuzar lopedazo por pedazo, se cruzaron con Abraxas malfoy y ella, con increíble habilidad en un toque con la varita se transformo en una chica de cabellos naranjas, rizados y hasta las rodillas, con ojos color violaceo y unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas. Se habia transformado completamente para atraer la atención de Malfoy. Como experta que era para conquistar chicos, se acerco sigilosa al prefecto y le susurro por detrás: -oye bonito, eres un syterin?

Malfoy volteo y vio a esa chica bellisima frente a sus ojos que hacia una rutina de cotequeteo contoneando sus caderas y jugando con su cabello.

- si, por?..- pregunto malfoy haciendo esfuerzos por no devorarla..no todavía..

- es que se me ah olvidado la contraseña..- dijo didy con la voz mas inocente y de niña buena que tenia.

- claro, y que me daras a cambio de ella?- dijo malfoy relamiendose los labios.

Bajo la capa, charlus se sentia imponente, queria romperle todos los huesos a ese por verla asi a su novia. –tranquilo, ya terminara con la actuación- le dijo jack relajandolo.

-si, lo se, es solo que no me gusta como la mira..- dijo culpablemente.

….siguiendo con didy y malfoy…

-y si te doy un beso a cambio de la contraseña?- dijo didy inocentemente

- mmmhh..solo un beso? Yo quería algo mas interesante- dijo acercándosele peligrosamente.

Charlus estaba crugiendo sus nudillos ya listo para atacar a malfoy..

- ay!! Yo guardo lo mejor como cereza del postre! No te gusta ir despacio?- dijo didy tratando de apaciguar los humos porque habia sentido los nudillos de charlus.

-Esta bien, ok..la contraseña es " veneno de basilisco"- dijo al fin malfoy

-ahora ese beso..- claro, cuando se queden sin sal los mares idiota!-dijo dorea apuntandolo con la varita.

-desmaius!!

- no puedo creer como lograste engatusar igual al colegio entero, incluyendome- dijo charlus apareciendo debajo de la capa- eres increíble!

-hay q ver las novias que se eligen..-dijo jack saliendo detrás de charlus.

-hay! Después de eta demostración siguen creyendo que son ustedes los que nos elijen??- dijo didy volviendop a su forma natural

-no lo se, da que pensar- dijo charlus bromeando para hacerla enojar.

-moriras por eso! Didy con intencion de embrujarlo perio charlus, con increíble destreza de buscador, agarro a dorea en sus brazos y la aprisiono abrazandola.

-como te atre..?! no termino de hablar porque charlus la callo con un beso en los labios.

Al hacer esto, charlus la solto y didy, en el impulso, casi se cae de no ser por jack, q en ese momento estaba haciendole a malfoy un _obilivate_ , que la sostuvo.

- basta! Que se nos acaba el tiempo tortolitos!! –dijo jack enojado

- bueno, solo me divertia un poco- dijo charlus con una sonrisa picara ganadose asi un codazo en las costillas departe d didy.

-oigan!! Es en serio! Dijo jack

-ehh..jack? no te estas preocupando un poquito mucho por minny??- dijo didy

Los dos chicos se vieron y didy se dio cuenta que a jack se le habian puesto rojas las mejillas.

-te gusta minny!!

**Chanchanchan!!**

**Y??**

**Bueno, ahora todo se complica no?? Jack q gusta d minny, minny q gusta d horace..q pasara? Ayy! Nisiquiera yo lo se..**

**Besosssss!!**


End file.
